cuberealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Heights
The City of Rainbow Heights is one of the largest metropolis on Cubus, possibly surpassing even the capital city of Fringe and one of the oldest ones as well. Many players have started their adventure housed in this town and many claim ownership to real estate in the districts. Rainbow Heights is located in the middle of the Rainbow Heights Plains, to the south of Fringe and Terminus. The town features countless trees imported from all over the continent as well as the only collection of pink trees. History Originally founded by members of r/gaymers, the town has resisted the passage of time and continues to grow to this day. An undisclosed agreement left mayorship of the town in the hands of the Lady CountSporkula, whose watchful eye oversaw the expansion of the town with the addition of the International District as well as the Giant Pagoda Dungeon and the capture of a dragon egg from the Ruins of Ashlar. Districts Rainbow Heights is a melting pot of different styles and themes and as such, the city emcompasses many districts with their own flavor and style. The Central District *The center of town is the oldest area in the city and it marks the start of Roy G. Biv Boulevard, the most important road for the town for it connects Rainbow Heights with Terminus through land. The airships in this area connect the city with all corners of the world. This district also hosts the Rainbow Heights Postal Office, which at its peak handled most of the mail in Cubus. The International District *The idyllic International District features open park areas with a Japanese flair. Buildings here lean on this theme to produce a sense of connection and peaceful uniformity crowned with the Giant Pagoda, a terrible dojo where fearsome mobs inhabit. Weatherby *Fashioned in a colorful viking style, Weatherby houses are found on the northwest border of the city. The Weatherby District is home to the Pony Show arena where horse breeders from all over the world present their horses in tests of agility. Pumpking Acres *Unlike other areas, The Pumpkin Acres District allows residents to employ any materials in their buildings, limiting said structures only in size. The district takes its name from the endless jack-o-lanters which illuminate its streets. Rainbow Heights Docks *The Docks comprise a secondary commercial and transportation area in which merchants can sell their wares and in which customers can find ships to take them to far away lands. Tree Apartments *The tree apartments comprise a collection of overgrown trees near the center of town where many have found homes among the leaves, living close to each other as if mother nature herself had grown the housing structure. Fapdom House *Built by Sir Fappy and overlooks the docks. Rainbow Heights Graveyard *Sitting in the swamp, it houses the spirits of the dead. Hunger Games Arena *The place where people can kill each other for fun. Quests *Pagoda mob fights *Lost Ruins by the farm *Underwater Pyramid thing *Submarine remains Gallery RHRoyGBivEntrance.png|Town Entrance RHHouses.png|Roy G. Biv Housing RHTownHall.png|Rainbow Heights Town Hall RHCourtHouse.png|Rainbow Heights Courthouse